


Yours

by twisting_vine_x



Series: By Your Side [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, I needed to write more post-E5 fluff, Love, M/M, Romance, SO, soo much fluff, sweet precious darlings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8657908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twisting_vine_x/pseuds/twisting_vine_x
Summary: Direct sequel to 'Hold On To Me', so this'll make more sense if ya read that first. :)- - -
  “Mm. G'morning.”

  It's barely a murmur, and Viktor's voice is so fucking low, hoarse and deep with sleep. Yuuri can feel it prickle out across his skin, and the goosebumps just get worse when Viktor tightens his grip around him, pulling him back closer against his own body as Viktor shoves his face harder against Yuuri's neck. It's sweltering under the sheets, with how closely they're pressed together, and Yuuri swallows a whimper, suddenly so desperate for more contact it's a wonder he's still breathing at all.

  “This okay?”

  Viktor's voice drags along his skin, soft and gentle and so painfully sweet, like he actually still really feels the need to check, and Yuuri can feel himself falling in love all over again. 

  Stay with me. Whatever happens, don't leave. Please, please, please stay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love them so much, and I really just needed to write some more fluff with them.
> 
> Also, I wrote this before episode ten aired (BLESS THAT EPISODE FOREVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVERRR), and I briefly considered not posting this, buuuut since it's all from Yuuri's POV, it does still work with canon, so. Here goes. :)

Yuuri wakes up surrounded by sheets that smell like Viktor, with Viktor wrapped around him from behind, his arms around him and one of his legs slung over him. He's warm and solid against Yuuri's back, his nose casually nuzzled into the side of his neck, and Yuuri's heart is instantly hammering.

Shit. _Shit._

He might not actually survive this. Viktor had always been an unattainable dream, but now he's in his bed, with Viktor wrapped up around him like he never wants to let go, and Yuuri is possibly not going to be able to cope with this.

But... Viktor had told him that he loves him. Last night, he'd stood there and told him that, right to Yuuri's face.

This isn't a dream. This is actually happening.

Yuuri is possibly going to cry again. How can this actually be happening?

“Mm. G'morning.”

It's barely a murmur, and Viktor's voice is so fucking low, hoarse and deep with sleep. Yuuri can feel it prickle out across his skin, and the goosebumps just get worse when Viktor tightens his grip around him, pulling him back closer against his own body as Viktor shoves his face harder against Yuuri's neck. It's sweltering under the sheets, with how closely they're pressed together, and Yuuri swallows a whimper, suddenly so desperate for more contact it's a wonder he's still breathing at all.

“This okay?”

Viktor's voice drags along his skin, soft and gentle and so painfully sweet, like he actually still really feels the need to check, and Yuuri can feel himself falling in love all over again.

_Stay with me. Whatever happens, don't leave. Please, please, please stay._

The thought makes his chest tighten, but then he realizes that Viktor has gone still, that Yuuri hasn't actually given him an answer, Viktor's hands freezing against Yuuri and tension writing itself throughout the body pressed against Yuuri's, and Yuuri immediately twists in Viktor's arms and shoves himself as close as he can get, burying his face in his chest and wrapping his arms around Viktor. He feels Viktor freeze, before his arms carefully settle around him again, softly cradling him against him, and Yuuri squeezes his eyes shut as he presses his face deeper against Viktor's chest.

_You love me, but you do love me enough to stay? What happens when the Grand Prix is over?_

“Yuuri.” There's a gently hand carding through his hair, now, and he can hear the obvious concern in Viktor's voice. “Are you...”

“If I'm dreaming, don't wake me up.”

It's not really what he needs to say, but he's not sure he should say what he's really thinking.

_You terrify me. Nobody should have this much power over another person. Please don't ever leave me._

“Oh, Yuuri.” There's something that sounds almost sad in Viktor's voice, and he somehow manages to haul him in even closer, tightening his arms around him. “You're not dreaming, I promise.”

There's the press of his lips into Yuuri's hair, on the top of his head, and Yuuri squeezes his eyes shut tighter, only for his stomach to flip when Viktor swallows, hesitance creeping back into his voice.

He's never going to get used to Viktor being uncertain. How can _Yuuri_ be the one to do that to him?

“And, um... everything that we – said, last night. I did mean it, I promise I did. So please don't doubt that...” He trails off, his heartbeat hammering against Yuuri's cheek, and Yuuri feels like something inside him is shattering, fracturing into pieces as Viktor sucks in a breath. “I do love you, Yuuri. I really do. And I don't know how... good, I'm going to be at... all of this, but... I'm going to try. I might need some help, though, so – whatever you need from me, please just tell me, and –”

“I dunno, it sounds like you'll make a pretty great boyfriend to me.”

He's not sure how he chokes it out. His throat is tight, and there are definitely tears down his face.

_I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you._

Against him, Viktor's completely frozen. Then, he swallows, and makes a noise that sounds almost like a whimper as he pushes his face deeper into Yuuri's hair, his arms tightening around him.

“Dammit, that's not _fair,_ you can't just _say_ things like –”

“I mean it, though.” His voice is still choked, and he can barely breathe, and, god, he can feel Viktor _trembling,_ and Yuuri has to suck in a breath before he can keep going. “Be... be my boyfriend, Viktor?”

He doesn't add the _please._ He doesn't need to. He's already begging.

For a moment, though, Viktor doesn't move, and Yuuri's entire body runs cold. Did he say something wrong?

Then, Viktor swallows, and the way he carefully pulls Yuuri closer is almost enough to make his eyes sting again. The hand on his back is drawing slow circles against him, and Yuuri can feel it throughout his entire body.

“Of course, Yuuri. For as long as you want me.”

His voice is gentle, low and soft against Yuuri's hair, and he sounds like he means it. He doesn't sound like he's humouring him, or just trying to give him false hope.

And Yuuri hovers there for a moment before he closes his eyes and presses his lips against Viktor's neck. The result is a sharp little inhale, and Yuuri fights the urge to squirm, his face going hot.

What is he doing?

“Yuuri.”

There's a sudden strain to Viktor's voice, and he's gone very tense against him, and Yuuri flushes even worse as he swallows, hard, and then does it again. Viktor's skin is soft under his lips, and the way that Viktor's hands tighten against his back is gratifying in a way he's never felt before. He feels a bit like he's going to burst into flames. He feels like he can't possibly get close enough.

That's okay, though. Viktor's in this for keeps. Yuuri doesn't need to know anything more than that.

But it's not just his face that's hot, now. It's his entire body. And the tension in Viktor's voice – like he's barely holding himself back – isn't helping. If anything, it just makes Yuuri's blood rush hotter.

“What are you –”

“You... you're going to have to lead. I don't know what I'm doing.”

He just about makes himself catch fire, just saying it. He's hot all the way back behind his ears.

Was that even the right thing to say? Was that – maybe that just sounded stupid? Fuck, he's so – he doesn't know what he's _doing,_ he's so – why would Viktor want _him,_ of all people, why would he –

The hand that slides under the back of his shirt literally drags a squeak out of him, but he doesn't have time to hate himself for, because Viktor's pressing a kiss into his hair, and that's about enough to make Yuuri's pulse thunder itself to pieces inside his skin.

“Viktor...”

“As incredibly appealing as that sounds, don't you think we should maybe... wait, just for a bit?”

The words are spoken so softly Yuuri almost doesn't catch them, and then his blood runs cold.

Does Viktor not... want to?

Immediately, _instantly,_ Yuuri wants to kick himself. Of _course_ he does. He's been trying to get into Yuuri's bed since day one. Of course Viktor _wants_ to.

... Right?

The doubt is unpleasant, and he presses his face deeper into Viktor's chest, trying to focus on the logic of the situation. Viktor's just trying to take care of him, the same way he always does. He's trying to protect him, and stop him from rushing into anything. Yuuri is just being an _idiot_.

And he's an idiot who's going to fuck all of this up, apparently, because now he can _hear_ Viktor hesitating, his hand stilling on Yuuri's back, like now _Viktor_ is the one second-guessing everything.

“Yuuri?”

There's an uneasiness to his voice that wasn't there before, and Yuuri squeezes his eyes shut.

_Don't say it. Don't fucking say it. Don't –_

“But you... do want to, right?” And, yeah, he is _definitely_ an _idiot_. Viktor's completely frozen, and Yuuri nearly trips over the words. “Sorry, s-sorry, that's not what I – I shouldn't have –”

He's not expecting the fingers that creep up under the back of his shirt, or the leg that just barely shifts against his own. It's nudging in between his knees, making it terribly obvious how little Viktor would need to press forward, and if Yuuri's skin hadn't been on fire before, it certainly is now.

He's in over his head. He's in way over his head.

“Yuuri.” Viktor's voice is so low that he can't stop a little shiver, which is just _mortifying_. “Believe me, there's nothing I'd like more.”

The fingers travel just a bit higher, pulling his shirt up at the back, and Yuuri can't stop himself from squirming at it, self-consciousness shooting through him. More than that, though, he just _wants._

“Then – why don't –”

“Because you've never done this.”

“That doesn't –”

“It _does_ , though. It matters, my darling, but... not in the way you're thinking of, maybe.” The words are still being whispered into his hair, even as Viktor tightens his grip around him. “I'm not talking about your lack of experience. You really don't need to know what you're doing, for this. I certainly _do_ , and you've always been a quick learner, so – between the two of us, I'm sure we'll figure it out.”

There's the tiniest hint of a grin, now, low and pleased, like Viktor knows just how much the words are going to embarrass him, and Yuuri swallows a groan, burying deeper against Viktor's chest.

Mortifying. Viktor is _mortifying_. And of _course_ Yuuri is so turned on he can barely think straight. It's everything he can do to swallow through the embarrassment, with how tight his throat has gone.

“Then why –”

“I just... I don't want to rush you into anything.”

For a moment, the words don't process.

Because Viktor isn't grinning, any more. There's a a world of hesitation, there, instead.

And it does something to Yuuri. Something that feels like being lit up from the inside out. By the time he gets his voice back, he's hot from his head to his toes, and his groin is aching even worse.

“Does this really feel like you're rushing me into anything?”

He's never heard his voice sound like that. He sounds just about as desperate as he feels. And when Viktor's only response is to swallow, Yuuri just feels himself burn hotter. Viktor really _does_ want him.

“I just –”

“Viktor, I have literally _dreamed_ about this. You... you're _really_ not rushing me into anything.”

Because Viktor loves him. He loves him, and he wants him, and that's all Yuuri needs to know.

For a second, though, Viktor doesn't say anything, and all the doubts creep back again.

Had that been the wrong thing to say? Was that too honest? Has he scared Viktor off?

Then, Viktor tightens his grip around him, and a hand slides up the back of Yuuri's shirt, sliding in under the fabric. Yuuri's pretty sure he can feel the touch all the way throughout his entire body.

“Okay. I believe you.”

There's a hoarseness to Viktor's voice that he's never heard before, and it drags another shiver out of him. That, along with the way Viktor's heart is beating against him – so quickly it must be painful – it's all enough to make him dizzy. How can _Yuuri_ be the one who's doing this to him?

He is, though. He's the only one here. Viktor's falling apart because of him. Then, Viktor's hands glide down the curve of his back again, and Yuuri tries to press closer.

“Viktor...”

“Not now, though. Alright?”

It takes a second to process. Then, Yuuri has to bite down against the petulant _no_ that wants to burst out, which - _shit,_ that's embarrassing. But... if Viktor wants him, too, why do they have to wait?

Maybe he's a little more desperate for this than even he realized.

“But...”

“We have to be up soon, my darling. And the last thing I want is to rush this.”

His hand makes a slow sweep down Yuuri's back again, catching and dragging slightly on the fabric on the way up, lifting it until a sliver of Yuuri's back is uncovered, and Yuuri can't help a shudder.

_Not really helping with the whole waiting thing, you know._

He's not going to say that. This is already all mortifying enough.

Instead, he just breathes a soft, “Okay,” into Viktor's chest, and then feels his toes curl when Viktor tightens his grip, pressing his face into Yuuri's hair like there's no where else that he'd rather be; and it hits Yuuri, suddenly, that this is the safest he's felt in his entire life, and how terrifying is that? But Viktor had said he's not leaving, and Yuuri believes me. He doesn't have to be scared, he –

“What was I doing with my life before you were in it?”

For a moment, Viktor's words ring in Yuuri's ears without really making any sense.

Then, there are new tears in his eyes, and he squeezes them shut as he shakes his head and presses his face into Viktor's chest, a feeling like his heart is too big for his ribs ballooning out from his chest.

"I... I didn't..."

"You _did,_  Yuuri, you -"

"Well, that - that's how I feel about you, so - so..."

He stops, his voice still thick in his throat, but it's _true._ Viktor is _insane._ What was _he_ doing without _Yuuri_ in his life? It's _Yuuri_ who was the broken mess before Viktor showed up.

And maybe Viktor hears a bit of what he's thinking, because he sighs and presses his lips into Yuuri's hair, even as Yuuri curls up tighter against Viktor, as though there's any way he can get closer.

Viktor is insane. If he thinks Yuuri's given him even an iota of what he's given Yuuri, he's insane.

“Well... alright, my darling. Maybe we both helped put each other back together, then.”

It's still not right – Yuuri did _nothing_ here – but he's not going to argue. Not now, with Viktor holding him with such gentleness it's a wonder he hasn't shattered Yuuri into a thousand pieces.

Yuuri could lie here forever. For as long as Viktor wants, Yuuri would stay right here.

And maybe Viktor hears that, too, because he makes a soft humming sound, low and gentle.

“Five more minutes, then?”

It's hardly a murmur, where Viktor's mouth is still pressed into his hair. Yuuri sucks in a breath and squirms closer, heart warming when Viktor pulls the blankets higher over them, as though he's read his mind again.

Yuuri loves him. He loves him so much.

“Ten?”

He doesn't mean for it to come out quite so pleading, but it's too late, now, and it's probably okay, anyway, because he feels Viktor smile into his hair, like he found the question endearing instead of pathetic, which... that's all Yuuri needs to know, really. If Viktor's smiling, then Yuuri's done something right.

“Of course, my dear. I'll gladly lie here and hold you for as long as you would like.”

It's a heart-wrenching offer, somehow, even if Viktor doesn't meant it that way. Even if he's just talking about right now, with these few extra minutes that they're going to stay in bed together.

Because Yuuri wants forever. Nothing less than that will be enough.

And maybe – just maybe – Viktor will actually stay, just like he said he would.

The thought's a bit too much too handle, and Yuuri swallows and closes his eyes.

For now, they have this moment, right here. And Yuuri's not going to ruin it thinking about what might or might not happening in the future. He's in Viktor's arms, and Viktor's settling against him, like he has no intention of going anywhere until Yuuri wants to move, and that's enough to send a calming wave across Yuuri's entire body, his lips pulling up a bit as he lets himself rest a bit harder against Viktor, his eyes sliding shut.

For however long Viktor wants him, Yuuri will stay right here, in his arms, just like this.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone fancies being [tumblr](http://twisting-vine-x.tumblr.com/) buddies, Viktor and Yuuri have taken over my life, and I'm always happy to make new friends.


End file.
